


To kill a mockingbird

by HelloKittyMaster



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloKittyMaster/pseuds/HelloKittyMaster
Summary: Well, it was sad to see barely any stories for this pairing so, I wrote this little tidbit myselfIf you guys like it enough, I will do a longer side story for this one. Anyways please read and if you want let me know if ya want more. Enjoy.
Relationships: shaun/jessica
Kudos: 13





	To kill a mockingbird

Her day had started like any other day. She came into work, signed a couple of documents and then spent the better part of her morning going through the stack on her desk, by the time she made it through a fraction it was lunch and she had a headache. Placing down the papers she had currently in her hands, she then rested her head in her hand to massage the temples, of all days to leave her bottle of aspirin at home. Oddly enough right after that thought a soft knock sounded at her door.

“Come in.” She said as she kept her head exactly where it was, if it was Neil, she just didn't have the energy to deal with him. Oddly enough his snide remark never came, which then left her thinking until, right under her face she heard a small shaking sound. She slightly opened her eyes to glimpse it, until she saw what it was, immediately her hand shot up to grasp the bottle as she looked up to see her savior. 

Bright blue eyes stared right back at her, yet clear as day they were filled with a sparkle of knowledge, he knew, he'd been aware, yet she didn't know how.

“ Thank you.” She said softly, to which he replied with a your welcome and a bright smile before he sat down on the bench. He wore that smile the entire time he waited for her to take two of the capsules, then like they'd started doing over the course of the last three weeks, they left to go have lunch together. 

At first she'd been surprised when he first asked her if she'd like to have lunch with him, but after the first time she'd come to really enjoy this time she got to spend with him. At first she'd been nervous but not long into their meal, she came to realize that he was actually really easy to converse with. She found she actually enjoyed his company in a way she never thought before, he had become the favorite part of her day, and when she wasn't with him, she was thinking about him. At first it confused her with how quickly he'd become such an important part of her life in such a short amount of time, yet she found she wouldn't have it any other way. 

Today was just further proof to herself exactly why it'd been so quickly. It didn't stop with the asprin, oh no that was the start. He brought her to a table in a less lighted corner, and made sure that she actually ate, even went as far as to get her a coffee himself, she had no idea how he knew how she took her coffee, but it was perfect. It made her blush and smile, it made her feel special and cared for and it was truly heartwarming. 

They chatted quietly throughout lunch, telling each other about their day so far, sharing stories, and telling jokes. It was already becoming the best part of her days. He had surprised her again, having gently brushed his hand on her thigh, and by actually holding her hand all the way back to her office.

“I had a great time at lunch today. Thank you, you helped me a lot. I appreciate it.” She told him before she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to the corner of his lips and cheeks. Forward but not too bold as to scare him off. Instantly he smiled big and bright told her it was worth every moment and he'd do it again. Then with his own soft kiss to her cheek which again surprised her, he turned and made his way back to work. He did grace her with a breathtaking smirk, that matched the intensity in his eyes as he looked at her over his shoulder before he disappeared around the corner. 

It had left her speechless and smiling for the next hour, and she was also able to fly through a bunch more of the documents piled on her desk. As she worked she took the time to reflect on the last few weeks. Since the break up with her ex fiance she'd been going through a bit of a depression, she thought she hid it well until one day at lunch he came over, sat down with his own lunch and called her right out on it. Since that day the two of them had been much more open with each other during lunch together everyday, and even went as far as to seek each other out when in distress. 

He was funny, smart, very quirky but that's what made him him, and she wouldn't change that one bit. She had come to appreciate and yes in a very short amount of time she had come to love him for who he was. Love, was that what this was turning into, could love honestly come this fast? Well, her grandmother had always told her love comes when you least expect it, and honestly this was the perfect example of that saying. Over the course of a blink of the eye and it was there just like that, he was now one of the most important things in her life.

And so it had completely caught her off guard when all of a sudden her office door was slammed open and then quickly closed again. He was not in a good way, his right hand was fisted into his hair, viciously pulling at his own hair while his other hand seemed to hit himself periodically. And so just like that, the rest of her documents were left, forgotten about as she directed all of her attention completely onto him. She stood quickly but moved towards him in a cautious manner, shushing him in a gentle and soothing way, until she was able to pull his hands down from his head and get them to wrap around her waist, coaxing him into a tight hug.

He closed his eyes and leaned his nose into the junction of her neck, breathing in deeply, inhaling the smell of her body wash which was pomegranate and vanilla, her shampoo and conditioner which was more vanilla, and lastly her perfume, which he thought was the best smell, was lilac and lavender. It was his favorite of her perfumes, and he'd even been bold enough to tell her so when they had first started having lunch together, and that's how she'd come so quickly to learn that certain smells could help him calm down during one of his ‘episodes’ as they now called them. The other one that helped a lot to keep him relaxed, and that she'd gotten him a scented candle of, to help him sleep, smelled of roses, not strong but just a soft touch of roses.

But those ones had just been small, this had been worse and she honestly had never seen it this bad. She knew there would be plenty of moments like that if things kept progressing the way they were, but she had to admit she wasn't just helping him, he was helping her as well, together they were growing and it was just blossoming into another stage. One she had to say, was looking pretty good. The good outweighed the bad, besides it felt right. She hugged him tighter just so she could always remember the feel of him In her arms.

Once she knew that he was calm is when she took a step back, and then guided him over to the bench so they could sit down side by side. He now looked guilty and embarrassed which could lead to him bolting at any minute, so she remained quietly seated beside him and waiting for him to tell her, in his own time. Slowly and in small circles she ran her thumb on the hand she still held, quietly giving him comfort and support since she knew this was very difficult for him. And so that's how they remain there for the course of several minutes, just sitting together quietly and enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. It took him about ten minutes before he spoke, but when he did what he said absolutely Floored her.

“ Why are you nice to me?” He asked her very bluntly. The question through her off, she hadn't been expecting that, that's for sure.

“I like you because you've helped me through a really hard time in my life. You're funny, and nice and I enjoy your company. Why, what happened?” She both answered and asked as she looked at him with concern written all over her face. It didn't go unnoticed to her though how red his face became.

“ Well, it's just that Dr Melendez told me that you were only being nice to me, in order to make him jealous.” He said and at this point he looked right at her, and with his bright blue eyes swimming with emotions he asked.

“ Is he right?” And in that second she couldn't breath. It felt like her heart had dropped into her stomach and tears hotly burned her eyes as they slid down her cheeks.

“ Oh god, no, no he's not. Oh Shaun, he's not right one bit. I'm not trying to make him jealous, or to try and get back at him in any way. I like you for you, because you're an amazing person, and because you make me feel really good when I'm around you, ok” She said to him as she held both of his hands firmly in hers as she looked him right in the eyes as she spoke, putting as much emotion and sincerity into her voice as she could to get it across to him how she felt. He nodded that he understood, yet he still looked extremely embarrassed and it was also in that moment when everything clicked into place.

“ Oh god, is that why you were so upset?” She said as he now seemed to avoid looking at her at the moment. 

“Yes” He answered in a small voice and it got her right in the heart.

“It's ok to be upset sweetheart, trust me that's normal. But it wasn't right for Neil to say such hurtful things as well, especially since he doesn't have a clue what he's talking about.” She said as she smiled at him and managed to get him to smile back.

“Ahh, see there he is, that's the smile I love to see.” She said with a laugh as she nudged him with her elbow, to which he laughed softly before he nudged her back, to which got them both laughing. Their little shoving match turned into a passionate kiss, that neither could remember who had started it, only that it was like they'd won the lottery and there were fireworks and a marching band and the whole shebang. It had left her breathless and her heart racing and she couldn't wait for the next one, and thank god she didn't have to wait long, for one sip of her tongue along her lips to moisten them and she found herself being kissed all over again. The same passion and the same intensity burned in those kisses and left her thoroughly dazed.

“ Oh wow.” She whispered as she leaned into him, to which he tentatively placed his arm around her. “That was absolutely amazing.” She told him, he looked down at her with a look of both surprise and pride, for he was the one who caused this reaction from her, and it pleased him.

“ It was, wasn't.” He said with a large smile and as his hand held her just that much more firmly, with more confidence. The two of them spent the better part of an hour just sitting together quietly talking, when she finally looked at the time.

“Well, I really don't want to but we do have to get back to work.” She said as the both stood and stretched. 

“ Yes, we don't want to get into trouble” He said just before he pulled her awkwardly into a kiss and small hug before he smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling with compassion and what she hoped to be love.

“ I'll see you after.” He said before he turned to make his way to the door.

“You sure will, enjoy the rest of your day, love.” She replied softly and with a beautiful smile of her own as he waved and then strolled off and back to work. He left his new girlfriend smiling and completely headache free as she sat back down at her desk again and got back to the last bit of paperwork for the day. Yes, things were definitely starting to look up for them, and who knows what the future will have in store for the both of them, and she couldn't wait to find out.


End file.
